


Number one

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Class Dynamics, Class G - Freeform, Friendship, Gender-fluid implications, M/M, Pre-Romance, Romance, Team, Valkyria Chronicles 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: After the skirmish with Melissa, Avan finds out the situation wasn't as hostile and dire as he was made to think and just a little petty girl cat fight for Zeri's affections. Ever since then, he would talk to his classmates about Zeri which leads to them reacting in different ways.





	1. MELISSA

  
  


****

**MELISSA**

"Pushovers," Melissa cackled.

Avan stared wryly as the girls retreated. He couldn't believe that he just helped Melissa beat up a bunch of female cadets all over some psychotic, stalking agenda. And it seems like the one he helped out wasn't guilty of the act either.

_Somehow, I think I just helped the forces of evil..._

"Hardins?"

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Thank you for your help. Because of you, Zeri is now safe."

"Sure thing," Avan said but doubted it was successful as she made it out to be, "though... Public enemy number one is still at large..."

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk about."

"Oh," Avan blinked, realizing he now knew about Melissa's crush on Zeri and she might not be okay with that. "I won't tell him if that's—"

"You stand too close to Zeri when you speak to him."

"What?!" Avan gawked as she went on and on about his relationship and mingling with the Darcsen and what was wrong with it. 

"And no more stealing food from him during dinner," 

He was in disbelief that that was what she was getting at. He slowly started to creep away.

"And no..." Melissa paused, realizing Avan was farther from her than he had been initially. "Hardins, I'm not done talking."

Avan made a run for it. "You're nuts! You won't even let guys near him?! And all this for Zeri!"

Melissa huffed, frowning in contemplation. "Maybe I shouldn't have given him ideas... Well, Hardins probably won't get it either way."

**~o~**

Avan sighed as he made his way back to his room after a shower, feeling a bit sorry for _teaching those girls a lesson._ Then again, setting up a fan club to stalk someone is hardly justifiable, and downright creepy.

"Man, girls are crazy. I mean, sure, I guess you could say Zeri is handsome. But to go so far to stalk him, it's a little too much."

"I appreciate the assessment of my appearance, but pray tell, who's stalking me?"

Avan blinked before he realized the said Darcsen inside his room, seated on his bed. "Gyaaah!" He screamed, placing a hand to his heart. "Man, what the hell?! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here?"

"Hmph." Zeri scoffed, adjusting his glasses. "I'm not surprised you've forgotten. Remember? Since you've retaken twenty quizzes the passed semester alone, Professor Brixham had given me the task to tutor you at least once every week. More than that, if necessary."

Avan slouched his shoulders. "Ah... Damn... Yeah, I forgot..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Er, is it okay if I take a rain check?"

"Unacceptable," Zeri stood, crossing his arms. "if I grant that request for our first study session, it's no question you'll make it a habit for the succeeding sessions."

Avan groaned. "Aw come on! That's... Well, probably true, maybe... But okay, fine. Just this once, man!" he pressed his palms together. "Please? I'm totally beat from helping Melissa with... ah, personal matters." He cut himself off. _Phew, that was close... I almost outed her._ True, Avan didn't necessarily approve of her... weird hobby of stalking and _protecting_ Zeri. But he wasn't a snitch.

Zeri frowned hearing the aforementioned ribbon wearer's name. He coughed, clearing his throat. "I propose a compromise. Since it is our first session, I will shorten it to one hour...."

Avan gaped, wondering how the hell that was short.

"... to the original three hour session, and make this more of a warm-up session so you're aware what you're in for while I'm tutoring you, and I can figure out where you need most help to make a starting point."

Avan's shoulders slumped. He should've known Zeri's prude _do it efficiently or don't do it at all_ attitude would be brought into this. "Man, I don't know if I should thank you or not."

"You most definitely should." Zeri prepared the books and papers, setting them neatly on his table. "After all, I'm doing this for you. You need your grades up to stay in the Academy, or risk being dismissed. It would be a pain to replace you as Class G's chair this late into the school year, after all."

Avan stared at Zeri, a little confused but somehow feeling a little warm as well. "I'm not sure, but I think you just complimented me in a roundabout sort of way..."

"Take it as you will," Zeri looked away. "now let's get started, Hardins."

**~o~**

"..."

"..."

"Melissa?"

"Hardins."

Avan stared at the girl in front of his door. "Um, class starts in an hour and I want to have some breakfast before then, so..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, if you want, we can go toge—"

"Why was Zeri in your room last night?" The ribbon wearer glared at the Class chair.

Avan blinked. "Zeri?" Then he remembered what he had to deal with yesterday, and its reason. "Um, we were just studying."

"What? The human anatomy?" Melissa's glare only got fiercer. "by exploring each other's bodies?"

"What?! No!" Avan managed to side step her. "Look, Zeri's my friend! We're guys, nothing's going on between us!"

"Really?" Melissa raised a brow in disbelief.

"Really, really! Look, I'm really hungry now, so I gotta go." He made a run for it, ignoring her calls to come back.

He really needed to stay clear from her for a while.


	2. COSETTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avan talks to Cosette about Zeri

****

**COSETTE**

"Hey Avan, are you okay?"

"Huh?" The boy in question looked up from his plate, realizing he was too deep into his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem."

Cosette looked like she didn't believe him. "Are you sure? It seems unlike you to let your curry go cold." she mused. "It's the first time I've seen you not dig in to the food as you sat down."

"Aw man, you're right!" Avan couldn't let such a fine, well-cooked curry go to waste so he immediately dug in, satisfied that it was still somehow warm, if not piping hot for a supposed spicy curry dish. "Shanks fowsh ze memo Coshet."

Cosette paused to decipher that for a moment. "It's fine, Avan. But again, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay." Avan shrugged as he finished his dish, with ten minutes of breakfast time to spare. "Just... I've been thinking about Zeri for a while."

Cosette blinked, not expecting that to be Avan's reason for brooding. She'd expect it was something about his brother and the question of whether he was truly dead or secretly just M.I.A. "What about Zeri?"

"Well... Hey Cosette, you're a girl right?"

Cosette huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, I think that should be obvious, Avan. I may not be as big as Juliana, but I'm definitely not flat."

"Flat? Well, Juliana is taller than you so I guess she is bigger but I don't know what that has anything to do with you being, uh, not flat."

Cosette face palmed, forgetting that it was Avan she was talking to, who was a little thick when it came to these things. 

"Anyway, that's not the point. I'm just wondering, do you like Zeri?"

Cosette nearly spat out her water. "Wh—What kind of like are we talking about here? Why are you asking?"

"I don't know," Avan shrugged. "Something about Melissa and other girls... and fan clubs."

"Oh... Well, I do like Zeri but that's because he's our friend, right? I mean, you don't have to be attracted to Zeri to like him, right?"

"Okay, I get it... But do you think he's attractive?"

Cosette shrugged, flushing a bit. "Well, it's hard not to. I mean, it's pretty obvious." she stated. "You can think Zeri is attractive without actually liking him, well, that way."

"Hm, I guess.... Oh shit, is that the bell? We gotta go!"


	3. JUGIN

**JUGIN**

"I b-beg your pardon?"

Avan repeated the question, "Do you find Zeri attractive?"

"Uhm, well, I don't know how to respond to that." Jugin said. He has always been more on the awkward side when it came to Avan, being that he was the brother of his dead/missing friend, even if he was starting to warm up to talking to him ever since they had that closure of sorts. "why the question?"

"Well, something kind of happened with me and Melissa, and it had something to do with Zeri. Ever since, I've been wondering. I tried asking Cosette already, but I thought it'd be nice to ask someone of his kind as well."

"I... I see." Jugin mused, sounding less awkward and more perplexed. He would like to ask about this thing that happened with the Melissa girl, but thought it was rude to ask since Avan didn't volunteer the information. "In terms of attraction towards Zeri, would it not be more effective to ask the female Darcsens of our class? I mean, it is not common for a man to be attracted to another man."

Avan groaned, laying back on the grass. "I would if they weren't so damn difficult to approach. Magari is too shy and Rene would just hit me if I tried to push her for an answer, while Mischlitt and I are good she still won't talk to me about anything outside Academics. So you're my best bet, Jugin."

"I understand. Well, what I can tell you Avan, as a man myself, is that I acknowledge that Zeri is, in fact, easy on the eyes."

"And do you like him?"

"Beg pardon?!"

"Well, Cosette mentioned something about being attracted to someone without actually liking them so I was just wondering." Avan continued, "I mean, I'm just trying to figure out why a bunch of girls and this one girl would be so crazy for a guy they hardly know."

Jugin rubbed the back of his head, "Um, Avan, I said I acknowledged that Zeri is attractive in his own right. But I never said that I, myself, found him attractive."

"What? Man, now you just made it more confusing."

Jugin chuckled a bit, "Forgive me. Let me try to make it _less_ confusing then." He paused for thought, "Have you ever heard the saying _'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'_? Well, simply put, it implies that what makes a person attractive to another varies from person to person. By default, a bouquet of roses is beautiful in general. But it doesn't necessarily follow that everyone would like how it looks."

"Juuuuugin, man, you're killing my brain cells here. That was _not_ simply put."

Jugin smiles in fondness, shaking his head at what similarities they have in facial structure, Avan and Leon greatly differs in personality and mentality. "I don't know why this bothers you so much, my friend." 

"Yeah... Neither do I, really..."

"Well, if it helps, all I can say is this. Avan, your brother was attractive to me." 

Avan sat up, blinking at Jugin. "Leon? Really?" This puzzled him. Because Jugin just mentioned the uncommon instance for a man to be attracted to another man. "how does my brother make a difference from Zeri?" 

"True, while we're both men, I'm attracted to Leon because unlike with Zeri, I knew him. I shared moments with him, he was my dearest friend." Jugin said, no longer looking at Avan but towards the skies, as if remembering fond memories. "So if we relate that to you, perhaps you can be attracted to Zeri just as I am to Leon." 

Avan nodded, but still partially confused. But what Jugin said made some sliver of sense now. Compared to earlier, at least. He's sure a lot of people are attracted to Juliana, but he didn't see why. But that's because he doesn't know her outside of her snotty, self-preserving, stuck up attitude. "So I guess you like my brother, then?" 

"You have no idea, Avan." 


	4. CHLOE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe introduces Avan to a distinct type of art

**CHLOE**

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe groaned as she stepped away from the clay statue she had been molding. "Hardins, what did I do to be punished with your presence at this moment?"

"Okay, rude." Avan scoffed. "we've got a field exercise in thirty minutes. Since you were the only one not spending free period at the classroom, I figured I needed to come over and tell you about it."

Chloe waved a dismissive hand towards him. "Well then, consider me told. Bye now." she said, and is properly peeved when she sees that Avan made no move to leave and didn't seem he planned to. "is there more?"

"I figured we'll head out together, knowing you'd be lost in your work and forget about the appointment completely."

"That was the plan, yes, no different than usual."

"Except Brixham will give away our time on the field to Class A if I don't get a full attendance, and I don't need Juliana on my face about it. Plus, we need the training to be ready for the Cup finals. So you're going this time."

Chloe groaned in resignation. "Fine, I'll go. But if you must stay, at least be silent. I could at least get most of this done before losing my muse." she got back to work.

Avan grinned and decided to pull up a chair as he waited, figuring out what the piece she was working on was inspired from. He blinked when he realized something about the statue. "Hey Chloe?"

"What?" Chloe lets out a suffering groan. "I thought I asked you to shut up."

"No, you told me to be silent. There's a difference. About the statue," Avan went on, "I could be wrong, but it looks like two guys making out."

Chloe sighed, accepting the fact that she wasn't getting any work done with Avan around so she gave up. "No, contrary to impossibility, but you are capable of being right with your observance from time to time." Avan scowls as she quips, moving to put up her apron and clean up. "The piece is, in fact, two guys _'making out'_ if that's how you want to put it. Why Hardins? Do you think two people of the same gender cannot fall together as romantic partners?"

"Huh? Um, no? At least, I don't think not."

"It's either you do or you don't, Hardins. Simple, actually."

"Yeah, I get that, but..." Avan looked at the statue once more. "I just... Didn't think it was a thing, you know?"

Chloe shrugged, "Commonly, it's not I suppose. But rarity of a matter doesn't refute its existence."

"Can you speak English, please?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I mean it's not really what most would consider normal, but it should be acceptable nonetheless. Even back then, statues formed by the Greeks in ancient times knew no bounds. Love is love, therefore Partnership of any form should be accepted." she shrugged. "Like you and Zeri."

"Like me and.... Wait, what?" Avan almost had a whiplash, turning away from the statue and towards the girl. If nothing else, the girl found the sight amusing. "Zeri and I... We're not... I don't like him like that!"

Chloe raised a brow, noting Avan's reddening cheeks. "I was merely implying the partnership you two share, working together during deployments. I never said anything about it being romantic."

"Oh." There was a long pause. "On second thought, uh, I'll go wait for you at the classroom. You better show up." Avan rushed out before bumping into someone. "Wha?! Zeri?"

"There you are, Avan." Zeri huffed irritably. "Did you forget? As Class chair, you were supposed to head down to the Grill grounds an hour before everyone else to get things ready."

Avan gawked. "What the, I never had to do that before."

"It's a new protocol, if you take the time to listen to morning announcements instead of sleeping before homeroom starts. Honestly," Zeri shook his head. "Come on then, I'll help you."

"Really?!"

"Of course," Zeri adjusted his glasses. "if Class G is to improve its team dynamics then the amenities that we'll use should be prepared just as well. If we hurry, we can get things ready by the time everyone else is needed to show up."

Avan grinned, "Thanks man, let's get going!"

Chloe observed the exchange until the two left, and she smirked, "Hmm, partnership indeed." she turned back to her sculpture project, trying to figure out how to change the features of her subjects and if it were possible to give one of them glasses.

She wondered if Avan would notice the change. Actually, she was hoping he would.


	5. ALEXIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Avan are caught in heavy fire and after barely making it out of it, Avan is injured. Alexis calls for med support and stays with Avan, hidden till back up comes.

**ALEXIS**

"Sit tight another minute, Avan." Alexis hissed under his breath, leaning heavily on a tree with Avan lying his head on his thigh. "I called for med support, they're on their way."

With a labored breath, Avan gives his thanks, making sure to apply pressure on his side to stop the blood flow. They're concealed by a thicket of bushes. The red head still had some ammo in his rifle but with his shoulder getting as much damage as his side, Alexis didn't think Avan could handle the efforts, and Alexis couldn't carry Avan out of their hiding place without leaving his shield and sword behind either. So all they could do was wait.

"I must say, Avan, I did not expect you to falter earlier. It's rather out of character, as this is a simple weapon recovery mission." Alexis stated, mindful to speak low. Even if he didn't hear anything to indicate that hostiles were nearby, you could never be too careful. "What happened back there?"

Avan huffed, not keeping his hand off the wound. "Radio... report said a... Shock trooper unit got gunned down in Area 1."

"Yes, I heard. Such is the nature of war," Alexis pointed out, "Regretful as it is, it's no reason to drop your guard on the battlefield."

Avan sighed. "I know, I'm just worried if Zeri was in the same squad."

"Zeri?" Now that caught Alexis's attention. "You recall during the briefing that Zeri is at reserves today for reinforcements necessity? If he, in fact, had been leading that squad, I have confidence they would've made it out alive. I'm sure you notice is outstanding prowess on field work."

Avan nodded, chagrined. "Yeah, man, I know. Just... panicked for a second there."

"Yes, well, be careful not to lose your nerve again. It can prove to be costly in the future."

But Alexis is given pause at Avan's reasoning. Of course, he was aware that both Avan and Zeri were close although the latter would deny it, it's obvious to the rest of the Class that the two shared a special connection. Similarly to Avan, the Darcsen had panicked too when Avan and Cosette went off on their on to take back Yuell. But asides from that, well, it wasn't just Cosette who went hysteric when Avan foolishly shot himself to prove a point. And Zeri might've been worse off, because he couldn't do anything at all whilst Cosette was at least experienced enough to heal Avan and do something.

"Hey Alex,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think if I died, Zeri would care?"

Alexis is taken aback. Even if it might just be the pain or the lose of the blood that is provoking Avan to ask the question, perhaps due to being in a delirious state even, that didn't make it any less a fact that it was the red head's legitimate concern. "Why would you think not?"

"Well... He's always nagging... Like... It's all he can do, y'know... to put up with me..."

Alexis grabbed Avan's face, "No, Avan, stay awake."

"But I'm sleeeeepy... Five minutes, man..."

"Five minutes too many, no. I need you to keep your eyes open."

"C'mooooon Zeri," Avan blinks his eyes several time, "Woah, when did you get here...?"

"Avan," Alexis bit his lip, "Come on, Avan..."

"Avan!"

Alexis looked up to find back up has arrived in the form of Zeri with three of his reinforcement troop, Raymond and Heinz. The Darcsen rushed over to their class chair faster than Heinz can say ' _Master_ ' and start healing him. Zeri let out a sigh of temporary relief, finding that the wounds weren't severely fatal as long as they get him medical attention within the next half hour. Raymond got to checking Alexis's own wounds which were minor or close to non-existent at best while the three other shock-troopers stand guard while they got some initial medical aid into Avan. Alexis silently observed how Zeri fretted over Avan and how the red head was now able to keep awake as opposed to earlier in favor of making dry jokes and assuage the Darcsen's worries. 

To himself, he answers Avan's question earlier. ' _Yeah, I think he would care. He would care a lot._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the male pronouns for Alexis. Because he seems like a gender-fluid type of person, but heavily leaning towards the male part. Biologically, a female. Mentally, a male.


	6. MORRIS

**MORRIS**

"Morris, can I ask you something personal?"

"Uh, sure Avan. What is it?"

"How did you know you liked Coleen?"

Morris choked on his food for a second and had to slam his fist to chest to cough it out. When he manages to compose himself, he wondered which part was more concerning; that someone was asking him about his love life, or that the someone was Avan. It wasn't like having a girlfriend made him a love expert either. He knows Cosette would be a better person to approach when it came to it, but he figured Avan went to him since he actually was in a relationship.

"Well... it just kinda... happened, you know?" Morris answered, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, during drills, she fell and got hurt a bit so I carried her to the clinic. And I... I think that's when I realized how cute she really was." he flushed, as he always did whenever he spoke of her, "I-I mean I always thought she was, you know, cute and all, but that's when I knew I liked her, seeing her dirty from field work, and how she smiled when I helped her out even when the others were mostly laughing at how silly I must've looked... I just... It was then I realized how much I wanted to take care of her, be there for her..." he looked at Avan and saw the confusion in his face. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense am I?"

Avan blinked, "What? Oh, no, no. You are, and I get what you mean but—" he frowned once more, scratching his head. "I'm just wondering how it could apply to me."

"Apply to you?" Morris repeated, pondering of what that implied. "Avan, uh, if you don't mind me asking... Do you like someone?"

Avan sighed, leaning back and Morris which he had his composure when asked such personal questions. The red head didn't so much as blush. "I don't know for sure. I was hoping asking you would help me figure it out. But I don't think I ever had a moment like that with Zeri, since he's mostly the one saving my behind."

"Z-Zeri?" Morris was glad he wasn't eating or drinking his water just then, because he's pretty sure, just like earlier, he would've spat it out. "You like Zeri?"

Avan flushed at that one. "Er, maybe? I think? I don't know." he said. "It's been bugging me for weeks now, like, I didn't always think of Zeri every waking moment back then. But after this thing with Melissa, I started to think of Zeri when I don't even realize it."

"I see..."

"Do you think I like him?"

Morris frowned. "I really don't think it's right for me to decide that," he said. "What do you think?"

"I. don't. know." Avan reiterated, groaning. "When I'm in a stump, Leon's quotes would get me back on track. But all those bits about love and relationships... I don't get it."

Morris patted his friend's back. "Well, this can't be the first time that happened." he said. "what do you do when your brother's quotes don't work?"

"Well," Avan thought about that. "I go to smart people or anyone I think can help me with the problem. Usually, it'd be Cosette but I already asked her about it. And the only smart person I know is Mischlitt and..." he widened his eyes and sat up. "That's it!"

Morris blinked, "Uh, what's it?"

"I'm going to ask Zeri." Avan patted his black-haired classmate. "Thanks for the talk Morris, you can have my dinner. I'll see ya around, night!" he rushed off.

Morris widened his eyes. "Wait, what? No, Avan—!" he tried to grab the red head back, but caught himself. Unsure what he was protesting against, the food offering or the fact that Avan was planning to ask the possible love interest himself about this. He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I hope it works out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this fic seems rushed. But like I said, self-indulgent. And the plot is not big enough to drag on, sooo... yeah.


	7. AVAN AND ZERI

**AVAN AND ZERI**

Zeri was preparing the desk for his study session with Avan that night. After the first two sessions, he decided that they would hold these meetings in his room which was always organize and that would save time because he can't keep wasting it organizing what he can before starting every session. Like previous times, he placed a hand to his chest where his heart is.

"Honestly, why him?" The Darcsen muttered under his breath. 

Zeri had realized he had feelings for Avan since he almost died after the took back Yuell. But that wasn't to say it started then. He's been contemplating that perhaps he had started harboring feelings for the red head before then but it took time for him to realize it, even longer for him to admit to himself that they were true. Not that it really mattered, either way because it wasn't possible for him to get himself involved with Avan romantically. Never mind that they were both guys, but he was also a Darcsen. If Avan's brother was truly lost, then he would be the only left to continue the Hardins family name and blood. And not only will conceiving be impossible with him, but Zeri's Darcsen heritage forbids that he would possess any form of surnames. 

So truly, it was a love in vain. 

"Zeri!" Without the courtesy of knocking first, Avan just rushed and let himself in. "Hey man!"

The aforementioned Darcsen looked at his watch, "I'm impressed, you're actually on time for once."

"Huh?" Avan blinked in confusion before catching the books and worksheets on desk. "Oh right, we were studying again tonight."

Zeri raised a brow, refusing to acknowledge that he found the red head's confusion as endearing as he found it annoying. "Yes, is this not what you came for?"

"Well, no since I forgot about it until now." Avan replied, "I came to ask you something."

Zeri was slightly intrigued. This was the first time Avan started a session without complaining and instead with a question in mind. Granted, he did forget that there was supposed to be one at all, but that was besides the point. He sat on his bed, "All right, since you're early, I'll humor you. What is your concern?"

"I think I like you, but how do I know for sure?"

Zeri was glad he decided to take a sit, because that careless bordering nonchalance declaration would have made him falter in his stance. "I'm sorry, would you care to repeat that?" His heart raced.

"I said I think I like you, and—"

Zeri held up a hand, "Okay, stop. Let's start with that," he narrowed his eyes, "By like, I assume you mean as a friend?"

"No, man, otherwise it wouldn't be something I needed to ask." Avan scoffed, as if it was Zeri who wasn't making any sense at the moment. "I know I like you as a friend, hell, you're one of my best friends. But I started thinking that maybe I like you more than that too."

Zeri really wanted to deny that his cheeks were warming. "And you thought you'd ask me to help you confirm this?"

"Sounds about right."

The Darcsen face-palmed, unsure what to do with this poor excuse of a confession, if indeed this is what it was. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" he shook his head. "Avan, please assure me that you are aware this type of thing should be figured out independently?"

"I've been trying!" Avan groaned, flopping down on the bed beside Zeri which did not help the racing heart of the Darcsen at all. "But you know thinking isn't really my thing. I've tried talking to the others in class about it—"

Zeri stared at the class chair. "Wait, wait, who else knows about this?"

"Uh, well, just Morris really. And maybe Chloe since she sort of gave me the idea. Hmm, now that I think about it, Alexis might have a clue..."

Zeri held the bridge of his nose, as if forcing away a migraine. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Hey, you still haven't answered my question. Come on, man, you're the smartest guy I know. Help me out here." Avan sat up, hitting his shoulder with Zeri's.

Zeri narrowed his eyes. "Must I?" He mutters and the class chair just waits for a better response. The Darcsen lets out a long-suffering sigh. "To establish whether one would see someone romantically," he started with using third persons because he refused to even hope that Avan may actually like him and this wasn't just a provocation of curiosity. "one thing to consider is jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

Zeri nodded, remembering how seeing Avan and Cosette in each other's embrace at the infirmary after retaking Yuell and relocating the few survivors while the town rebuilds. He remembered how he unreasonably hated Cosette for that one instance and unable to make sense as to why he came to feel that towards a dear friend. Finally, he had to admit that it was because it was her having Avan in her arms and his own desire of wishing he was in her place instead.

"Jealousy? How does that help me figure this out?"

Zeri groaned, _I'm going to have to lay it out for him, aren't I?_ He shook his head once more, wondering what possessed him to feel attraction towards the red head. "Say for instance, you found out that I decided to get myself involved in a relationship with someone else, someone that's not you."

"Like Melissa."

Zeri had to pause and give the red head an expression something in between wonder and perplex. "Not the first person I would consider as a prime example, but all right, if you wish." he allowed. "And say this relationship runs its course smoothly and I decided we marry. How would you feel?"

This was it, this was when Avan would consider the thought and would figure since both parties are from his favorite Class G, he would be happy for them, as he always is as long as his friends were at peace and happy with their lives. Avan will decide that he doesn't feel for Zeri anything beyond friendship, won't wish for anything more, will not even consider nor prefer that instead of Melissa, it could be him—

"...if it was me?"

Zeri looked up, blinking as he realized as he spaced out and didn't notice Avan had started talking until he had stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I didn't get you and Melissa being together, but if it made you happy I wouldn't mind." Avan begun and Zeri sighed since he had expected as much. "... till the part you when you mentioned marrying her, then I thought ' _Hey, what if it was me?_ ' since, well, my mom always told me marriage is supposed to be about being with someone you'd consider as the one you wanted to be your partner for life, and Chloe got it right when she said we had some kind of a good partnership which I don't really see is something you have with Melissa so it's better if it's me, right... so wait, that's jealousy?"

Zeri blinked at Avan, staring at him as if he had grown an extra head. "What?"

"So... I guess that answers the question." Avan grinned at Zeri. "I like you, man."

Zeri didn't know whether to burst into tears of joy or smack the red head silly for such an anti-climactic bordering flippant love confession. "Hardins, you better not be joking about this..."

"Why would I joke about something as serious as love?" Avan raised a brow as if, once more, it was Zeri who didn't make sense at this moment. "I mean, where's the funny part I'm supposed to laugh at? So how about you, do you think you could like me to? Are we, like Coleen and Morris? Do we date now?"

Zeri groaned, giving up with the idiot. "Honestly, I am never going to figure you out, am I Avan?"

"Is that supposed to be a yes? I can never tell with you. I mean, you called me Avan for once, so..." Avan poked his cheek repeatedly until Zeri is forced to sit back up and hold both the red head's wrist to make him stop. "So hey, is there something people do to make this official? Like... Cosette would go on about romance novels and how kissing makes things official. Should we kiss?"

Zeri growled, no longer denying his blushing cheeks. "Can you not figure things out on your own?"

"Mhmm....." Avan stared at Zeri's face, for the first time realizing exactly how handsome his features actually are. 

He somehow understands why those girls went through the trouble of snapping a lot of photos of him but he's also glad he was able to help Melissa take them from those girls. He was slightly concerned about what Melissa was gonna do if she finds out that he actually got together with Zeri, but figured that's another problem to solve for another day when his brain cells have revived from figuring this out. He placed a hand to Zeri's cheek, and felt that it was warm. When he looked down to his lips, though, he suddenly lost his nerve. 

"Yeah, okay no. I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. But..." He held the Darcsen's hand which, he realized, is slightly larger than his own. "I think I can manage this... This is something else Morris and Coleen does, right?"

Zeri sighed, but it was no longer one of annoyance or long-suffering, for he smiled at the end of it this time. "I wouldn't know, we're not Morris and Coleen."

"Yeah, guess not. We're Avan and Zeri, right?"

"That," Zeri squeezed his best friend's hand. "we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avan's simple-mind tendencies is one of the things I love about him.


End file.
